1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curtainwall systems, and more particularly to improvements in curtainwall systems having readily replaceable panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curtain wall structure is known incorporating a dry seal system to preclude ingress of water and the infiltration of exterior air. The wall system includes displaceable vertical splines which releasibly retain the opposite edges of the wall panels. The splines are secured to vertical frame means disposed inboard of the wall panels, by fastening means accessable through a gap presented between adjacent panels. When a panel is damaged and is to be replaced, the damaged panel is released for removal by releasing and laterally displacing the splines which retain the opposite panel edges. The arrangement is unique in that it allows removal and installation of panels in a non-sequential manner. Such a system is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/607,526 filed Nov. 1, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,557 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The above-referred to curtain wall system has virtually no lateral adjustment capability for accommodating misalignment between the gap at the panel joint and the vertical frame means. Such misalignment can occur if the supporting steel is bowed or laterally misaligned. Such misalignment may cause the vertical frame means to be located off center with respect to the gap at the panel joint.